Retainers
'Overview' Retainers are your loyal aide and source of most of your power in earlier game. By keep playing the player will receive more and more retainer in game. 'How to obtain' Retainers are obtained by five general methods: #as a reward from completing the main quest; #as a reward when promoting to next official rank; #as a reward from event; #redeem by using tokens acquired from event; #purchase bonus/ Vip. 'Attribute' For each retainer there are four attributes. Strength - determine the damage for the retainer in Campaign, Dungeon, Challenge, Evil Queen etc. Intelligence - determine the money gain from business management. Politics - determine the food gain from agriculture management. Charisma - determine the troop gain from recruitment each time. 'Aptitude & Speciality' Each Retainer possessses Aptitude books of four Attributes, the special disparity on different Aptitiudes make Retainers' capability differs from each other. Higher Aptitude means the Retainer can gain more Attribute value when levels up. Meanwhile there's grade disparity for each book. Aptitude books with higher grade have more difficulty for level-up (e.g. lower success rate for scroll item) as they bring more Attribute in return. The Aptitude given for level-up is the same as the stars number of the book. 'Institute System' Institute is the place where retainers study. Players can dispatch their Retainers to study in Institute for 3 hours and acquire Book EXP +10, Skill EXP +100 ( there's a chance for triple EXP miracle when press "Completed" ); Five seats unlock the function "Complete All" button, maximum seats for the Institute is 10. institute.png|Institute 'Tribunal System' Players can dispatch retainers to fight with other players’s retainers in Tribunal System. But only the Retainers whose level are ≥ 60 have the chances to fight in Tribunal. #There are 4 free counts to fight within one day, cool-down time of one fight is 60 minutes. After the 4 free chances are used up, players can use Token of Dispatch, Letter of Challenge, or Token of Hunt to gain extra chances to Tribunal (daily limit: the number of Retainers ≥ level 60 ÷ 5); #Players will be marked as Enemy in opponent's enemy list after more than 4 of opponent's Retainers are defeated; #The Attack of a Retainer is his total Aptitude while HP is his total Attributes; #The hunted party suffers double points deduction; #Battle Information Listed: defeated no less than 20 Retainers of one opponent. Being continuous listed over 5 times will be on top as Extra. One Retainer can be dispatched TWICE a day (include Hunt, Revenge and Challenge). tribunal.png|Tribunal battle info.png|Battle Information dispatching.png|Dispatch hunt.png|Hunt enemy.png|Enemy cool-down.png|Cool-down 'Exile' Unlock Requirement: Retainer amount reaches 30 Exiling a retainer should not consume items or Gold if you have enough slots. There is one slot for you when you unlock it and more slots can be increased with Gold. The maximum is 15 slots. The Exile Time for each retainer is 100 days and recalling a retainer in advanced should cost (remaining exiled days x 100) Gold. You can recall the retainer for free when the exiled time is due. What should we pay attention to if we exile a retainer? #Exiled Retainer cannot be dispatched in the Tribunal, Dungeon, Campaign, Alliance, Cabinet and Institute; #Items are not applicable for the exiled Retainer; #The Power of the exiled Retainer is still valid; #The exiled retainer will not be attacked in the Tribunal exile.jpg|Unlock dispatch.jpg|Dispatch slots.jpg|Interface 'Confidants Table' Category:Overview/Guide